Par-delà l'arc-en-ciel
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Sophie était bien loin de Réan et de ceux qu'elle aimait. [Les Malheurs de Sophie]


Disclaimer : Les Malheurs de Sophie est l'oeuvre de la Comtesse de Ségur et son adaptation télévisuelle de 1998 à Bernard Beryiès.

Résumé : Sophie était bien loin de Réan et de ceux qu'elle aimait.

Note de l'auteur : Cet OS est une réponse au défi 59 de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Les règles étaient : cent mots minimum, votre protagoniste escalade un arc-en-ciel, inclure les mots « hibou », « chocolat », « mèche ». Cet OS est basé sur l'épisode 4 : L'enterrement de la poupée.

**Par-delà l'arc-en-ciel**

L'endroit où se trouvait Sophie était effrayant! Sombre, froid, les arbres décharnés, des animaux hurlant à la mort! Recroquevillée sur un tas de paille humide, l'enfant grelottait et sanglotait, appelant sa petite maman, son bon papa, son cher Paul, sa tendre Lucie!

Que faisait-elle là?

Pourquoi était-elle là?

Sa famille en avait-elle eu assez de ses bêtises et l'avait-elle abandonnée à son sort?

Dire qu'elle avait enterré sa poupée la veille! Comme elle le regrettait! Elle avait bien besoin de son réconfort! De rage, elle replaça derrière son oreille une de ses mèches rousses folles.

\- Comme je déteste mes vilains cheveux! C'est à cause d'eux que tout ça arrive! J'ai voulu les discipliner sous la pluie, j'ai pris froid et maintenant, je ne suis plus à Réan, je suis perdue!

Un hululement rompit toute la morosité ambiante. Il était doux, calme, presque chaleureux. Sophie leva la tête pour apercevoir un magnifique hibou, les plumes blanches comme neige.

\- Oh, comme tu es beau !

L'animal se posa avec douceur sur son épaule !

\- Comme tu es gentil ! Mais attends, reviens !

Après avoir pressé son bec contre la joue de l'enfant, l'oiseau s'était envolé. Il se posa sur une branche au loin et la fixait. C'était comme s'il voulait qu'elle le suive. Sophie se leva, dépoussiéra vite fait le bas de sa robe et courut vers lui. Il reprit alors son envol, marquant des pauses plus loin, pour la laisser le rattraper. Il était désormais évident qu'il cherchait à la guider. Peu à peu, Sophie voyait de la lumière au loin. Elle arriva alors au pied d'un immense arc-en-ciel ! Le hibou s'envola et se posa à son sommet.

\- Mais comment veux-tu que je l'escalade ?!

Elle s'agrippa et fut surprise par la solidité de ses appuis, ainsi que le fait qu'il n'était pas aussi glissant qu'en apparence. Doucement mais sûrement, elle monta. Une fois arrivée à la cime, elle s'émerveilla. Face à elle, le soleil, Fleurville, sa mère discutant avec Madeleine, la joie ! Mais il n'y avait qu'un chemin pour descendre : glisser par l'arc-en-ciel vers un trou dont on ne voyait pas le fond. Elle voulut reculer, se retourna, pour constater avec effroi que l'arc-en-ciel s'effondrait derrière elle ! Oubliant le trou derrière elle, elle s'écarta, perdit pied et tomba à la renverse en hurlant :

\- Maman ! Maman ! Maman !

Pour se réveiller dans son lit, à Réan, au petit matin. Sa mère entra en trombe, suivie par Paul. Elle s'installa près d'elle.

\- Dieu soit loué, la fièvre est tombée ! Dit Madame de Réan après avoir touché son front. Oh ma petite Sophie !

\- Méchante fièvre ! S'écria Paul. Bien fait ! Tu croyais que ma cousine allait se laisser faire ?!

\- Comment te sens-tu ma chérie ? Reprit l'adulte

\- Que m'est-il arrivé ? Je suis partie très loin... Dans mes rêves ! Vous étiez là Maman et...

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui Maman, mais...

\- Tu as mal quelque part ? S'inquiéta immédiatement la matriarche

\- Non, mais je crois qu'un chocolat bien chaud...

\- Elle est guérie ! S'extasia Paul. Ouais ! Hourra ! Youpi !

\- Paul ! Demanda Madame de Réan à son neveu. Va demander à Marthe de préparer un bon chocolat et une petite tartine que Sophie prendra avec sa potion.

\- Je cours, je vole ma tante ! Obéit l'enfant avec un entrain qui faisait chaud au cœur

La fièvre était tombée, un simple mauvais souvenir, tout comme ce rêve si étrange. La seule chose qui demeura vive dans l'esprit de Sophie fut le goût doux et sucré du chocolat chaud, préparé avec le lait des vaches des terres de Normandie.

**FIN**


End file.
